


Break

by High_Serpent_King



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x06, Beacon Hills High School, Extended Scene, F/M, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Weight Room, heavy groping, maleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Serpent_King/pseuds/High_Serpent_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the scene where Malia confronts Theo in the weight room at the school. Theo and Malia want each other to break before the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Theo was doing pull ups in the school weight room when he heard the sound of approaching steps. The school day had officially ended over half an hour ago and as far as he knew there was no practices scheduled today so he had had the weight room to himself. His senses reached out and he smirked when he recognized the scent of who was coming. That girl intrigued him, in more ways than one. She was pretty and ruthless, and he found that enticing. He got down and immediately started to unzip and take off his shirt. The door opened and in walked the werecoyote Malia. She caught sight of him and stayed stoic but Theo could hear her heart skip a beat and her blood rush a bit faster. He couldn’t help the small smile he threw her way.

Malia had been surprised when Scott hadn’t mentioned that Malia had seen the night of the crash and that the Desert Wolf had started the accident on the night she had transformed and killed her mother and sister. Theo hadn’t told him about it. Malia didn’t want anyone to know what she saw. Not even Stiles, at least not yet but she had been prepared to deal with their questions and concerns but Theo had kept it to himself for some reason. She wasn’t angry or upset. She was curious. She wanted to know why. She went to look for him after school until one of the jocks said that they saw him head for the weight room a while ago and took off. She could detect his scent in the area and could hear his heartbeat through the door. She entered in just in time to see him finish taking his shirt off. She told Stiles that he had a perfect body and she was seeing it up close and it made her heart jump a bit and her insides heat up but she remained calm. Even through the smile he threw her.

Theo went and tossed his track shirt and went for the weight bar on the floor. He caught sight of Malia’s eyes still following after him and rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to remain indifferent as he started to lift it up.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” she asked.

“About what?” he asked back before lifting the set.

“The rest of my memory,” she said coming closer as he kept lifting. “The Desert Wolf. Why didn’t you tell Scott?”

He kept his eye on her through the room’s mirror. “Didn’t think you wanted me to.”

“I don’t,” she muttered softly. Theo caught her eye through the mirror while she stared at him. At his back. She took a moment to appreciate how his back muscles moved and took a second to look lower. His hard ass was not so hidden away with those sweats he had on. She then regained herself. “Are you gonna want to know why?”

He then dropped the weights to the floor. He turned and slowly made his way to her. His blood was pumped from that set he just did and he took a moment to admire her curves as he got closer. She took a moment and gazed at his torso. Again, perfect body. She could also smell a hint of raw heat leaking from him as he stared at her.

“Not really,” he said before walking off.

Malia’s face fell slightly at that while he went to the butterfly press and started working on that. Malia was getting heated again but it wasn’t with passion. It was with fury. What was he trying to pull over with her? He hadn’t forgotten about that or denied that he was keeping her secret but he made it clear that he knew it was important. And he didn’t want to know why. No, she wasn’t buying it.

As Theo kept on the machine he took a moment to look over at Malia’s tanned legs. They were flawless and strong. Theo wondered just how strong they really were.

He just kept going on the press and she huffed before she went and halted him. His discomfort was showing. “You think you’re doing me a favor?” she silently raged on him. “Like I’m going to owe you now?” Was that why he was doing this? To hold something over on her?

“I don’t need any favors?” he muttered. He looked over at her face and he couldn’t deny that her being pissed at him was making his heart rate, and other places, rise.

No, she knew he was lying. He wanted something. She asked him. “Then what do you want?”

“I want in the pack,” he breathed.

That was it? That’s what he wanted? How would her secret help him with that? “That’s not up to me,” she said pulling on the bars harder against him.

She was inching closer to him and her heartbeat’s volume intensified for him. He couldn’t help but sound a little breathless.

“If you want to tell Scott what you saw then tell him.” He then decided to stir the air a bit more. “If you’ve got something else in mind…I’m okay with that too,” he said with a hint of a smile.

Malia’s heart beat on her chest harder and her gaze on him intensified. Theo just stared right back at her, hunger radiating from his own eyes. Theo’s eyes then let out a subtle flash of yellow which made Malia’s eyes let off their own flash of blue. The air between them, in the whole room became stifling.

Malia then released the bar and Theo slowly let them go. Malia was panting and so was he. He shook his head for a second before he got up and slowly moved for her. Malia just stood her ground. They were about a foot apart from each other as they stared hard faced at one another. They were both exhuming heated emotions and pheromones that the both of them could easily detect off one another. It only increased the more they both let out, in order to make the other break.

After about two minutes, they both went and grabbed at each other and slammed their lips together. They attacked each other with their lips as their teeth started to rub against each other and their tongues whacked on the others. It was like they were trying to devour each other. Malia never got these kind of kisses from Stiles. At the thought of him, she suddenly stiffened and pushed him away.

“Stiles,” she tried to say.

“What?” Theo panted.

“What about Stiles?”

“Don’t worry,” he smirked hungrily as he slowly re-approached her. “I won’t tell him either. Unless you want me to,” he added smugly. Theo went and brought his hand over to her hip and slowly slid it under her shirt to touch the bare skin underneath. “I’ll leave that to you too.”

Theo then used his other hand to take one of hers and brought it to touch him in the same spot. He rubbed at the same places where he forced her to rub. Malia wanted to pull back but she was finding herself unable to. Part of her wanted to run out that door while the other part didn’t want to stop having her hands run across him. Theo saw her will weakening so he took it up a notch and brought his lips over to her collarbone. Malia gasped as she rose her neck which gave him access to her neck. He started to kiss, lick and then give her small bites. Malia’s hands found themselves starting to move across his body without his help. She rubbed them across his abs before they started to run and lightly claw their way down his back.

When Theo began to suck on her Adam’s apple Malia’s hands found their way right to his ass and she dug her nails into it through his sweats. Theo growled as he then separated from her. The two of them looked back at each other. Both Theo and Malia had hard looks that they threw at each other. They were both panting and their teeth were clenched as they lightly glared at one another.

Malia roughly grabbed at his face and attacked his mouth again. Theo’s hands went right to her hips again as he fought back against her assault. Their lips, tongues and teeth colliding with one another as they rubbed and pulled at one another.

Theo then pulled on one of her legs and Malia jumped up to wrap her legs around him. Her legs were indeed strong and Theo could feel their strength squeeze on his waist as he walked over and slammed her against the door. He abandoned her lips and started to descend for her neck again. Malia gasped as she went and grabbed at Theo’s right shoulder blade and the back of his neck. Theo started to pull on Malia’s shirt to reveal her dark bra underneath. He pulled it down and freed her left nipple and started to suck on it hard making her moan. When his teeth gave it a soft bite her fingers extracted out her claws and she then went to jab them into his lower back. Theo hissed through his work on her nipple and he then went and freed the other. He licked at it and that made Malia start to drag her claws up his back to let some soft red lines be in their wake. Theo growled as he went and attacked her neck again, giving it a small bite.

Theo then separated from slightly so that her feet could go back to the floor as he smiled a little breathlessly at her. He then started to stick his hand into the space of her pants and started to softly rub at her through her panties.

 “Like that?” he grunted.

“Ahh,” she cried out.

Malia just thrust her head back and silently moaned. She didn’t answer. Theo let out a heated growl and stopped.

“Want more?” he asked breathlessly.

Malia didn’t answer but looked back at him. Theo removed his hand and then rubbed himself against her center. She could feel something through both of their pants and it caused her to let out a gasp.

“Well?” he silently growled.

Malia watched the expression on his face and pushed him back again. She remembered the last time she felt something like that. She had looked into a calm and soft set of eyes, honey brown ones. Now she was looking into cold and fierce set of golden ones.

“I better go,” she huffed before she went out the door. Malia straightened herself up as she put some distance between her and Theo. She both wanted to quickly leave and run back in there.

Theo lightly backed away until he sat back down at the butterfly press and let out a deep breath. He couldn’t help the satisfied smile on his face. He just let his head drop a bit to look at the lingering evidence of what had happened.

“A good start,” he mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a Maleo shipper but those two have a lot of passion and tension going between them right now. It's gaining momentum so I put this up. A different type of Maleo fic to my previous one.


End file.
